Welcome To Earth III
by CherryLips0056
Summary: There's another version of Earth. An Earth where the Luthors never existed. So, when Oliver is summoned there by a young girl, he brings along a few friends, who are in for the ride of their lives. Please, read and review.
1. Prologue

"Okay it's all set. When I turn it on, he should be here any second," a young girl called out to two younger boys. The first boy came hurdling around the corner and into the main living room of the mansion. The other ran through the door and slammed it behind him. The two boys ran beside the girl, "You ready to bring him back?"

"Yeah!" The boys cheered.

The girl plugged in a few numbers into the machine in front of her and the two boys. A green array of light shot up into the sky. The girl and the two boys felt an extreme gust of wind push against then. The girl looked up into the sky.

"Now, everything will be fixed," She said, "Dad's coming back."

...

Clark Kent, Oliver Queen, Tess Mercer and Lois Lane all stood at Watchtower. Oliver and Clark were preparing to protect the streets of Metropolis, and both decided to check into the new Watchtower, a.k.a Tess Mercer. Lois, being her stubborn self, tagged along with Clark because he didn't exactly feel like arguing over nothing. Lois promised to wait at Watchtower until they returned.

"Okay boys," Tess said, "Looks like tonight, we've got more crime in Metropolis, then meteor rock in Smallville." Tess clicked a few buttons and something popped up on the computer screen.

Oliver smirked at what Tess had said, and then looked over at to Clark to see that he wasn't exactly getting the humour in the saying.

"Clark," Tess pointed to a dot on the screen, "There seems to be-" But Tess was cut off by the loss of power in Watchtower. The computer crashed and then the lights started to flicker.

"Whoa!" Lois exclaimed, frantically looking around the room, "By the just of it, this doesn't seem to be a normal day at Watchtower."

"The system's totally crashed," Tess explained, "Were going to have to try to find a way into-" Tess was cut off yet again by a bright green glow coming from the roof.

"What the hell is that?" Oliver asked.

No one answered. Everyone was entranced by the bright green light. The light got brighter and brighter until it broke through the roof and crashed into the floor.

The light disappeared and Watchtower was completely empty.


	2. Chapter 1

"The machine is overloading!" The young girl cried, "The capacity reached its limit."

"When did it reach the limit?" One of the boys asked. The machine sparked, and all three kids jumped back.

"Three people ago," The girl said staring intently at the machine, "It was designed to just transport Dad here, and to carry him home, but by the looks of it-" The machine sparked again and one of the boys let out a small scream. The girl got closer to machine to see that the transfer had successfully been completed even with the capacity overload. "They're here, and they're not going home."

...

Lois' eye fluttered open slowly to find that she was lying on the floor in an apartment she had never been in before. Lois stood up, and shook herself off. She looked down at her hand.

"God Damn it," Lois swore. The ring from her left hand had figured out a way of disappearing yet again. Clark was going to be mad at her.

"Where did that thing go?" Lois started searching the apartment. She looked on counters, under the couches, practically everywhere in the apartment. The ring was lost.

Lois was bent down searching underneath one of the couches when someone walked into the apartment. "What are you looking for babe?" he asked.

Lois bit her lip and turned around. The man standing in this unknown apartment was definitely something to go for. Talk about handsome.

"And who exactly are you?" She asked.

"You don't remember me?" The man asked, "Lois, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Lois assured him. She slowly stood up. "Now, what did you say your name was?"

"It's me, Jason," He said, "Jason Teague, your husband."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there buddy," Lois stammered, "You're not my... wait, where's Clark?"

"Clark Kent?"

"Is there another?"

"Probably at the Planet," Jackson assumed, "Look Lois, I think we should get you to a hospital-"

Lois cut him off, "Speaking of the Planet, I should be getting there soon."

"Well, you are the editor."

"I'm the editor of the Daily Planet," Lois repeated, unable to believe that she was a simple reporter only mere minutes ago.

"Yeah," Jackson said confusedly, "Look Lois, we should really get you-"

"No, its fine," Lois said walking to the door and slipping on her coat, "I'm just going to head over to the Planet."

...

"Clark... Clark... Can you hear me Clark? Come on baby."

Clark opened his eyes slowly. His head was pounding. His vision was blurry, but there seemed to be a mysterious figure lurched over him. She was calling to him.

"Lois?" Clark mumbled.

"No Clark, it's me." She said, holding his face in both her hands.

"Lana?"

...

Oliver was extremely fuzzy when he awoke on the floor of the Luthor Mansion. He was able to notice the place, but not the people around him.

Two boys, each around eight years old sat beside him. One of them was dark haired and had green eyes and the other was the splitting image of Oliver as a child. There was also a girl, around about thirteen, and she was mangled in some kind of a computer. She had dark hair like her younger brother, but one highlight of blonde hair stood out from her head. She was extremely serious, while the other two boys seemed to be very relaxed, and perhaps excited.

"Sam, Sam he's up," one of the boys, the blonde one, called to the girl. She untangled herself from the computer and ran by Oliver's side.

"Mr. Queen," She said. Oliver groaned and sat up, his hand against his head. She smiled at him, "Welcome home."

"Home, no, this isn't home. Well at least this isn't my home." Oliver said drowsily, "Last time I checked, I didn't live at the Luthor Mansion."

"Luthor?" The girl questioned, "This is the Queen Mansion." She seemed to look at Oliver in confusion but shook it off, "Right, but in your world, this was the Luthor Mansion."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"You're in another world Mr. Queen," She said, "The Luthors that you hated so deeply in your world, never existed here."

Oliver looked curiously at the girl. "My name is Samora, and these are my brothers, Colton and Noah."

"Why can't he remember us Sam?" Colton, the dark haired one said.

"This isn't who you think he is Colt, he's from another time," Samora explained.

"Like a time traveller," Noah, the blonde, piped up, "I'm glad your back." Noah swung his arms around Oliver a hugged him hard.

"Noah please," Samora begged, "Do not make an emotional connection with him. I don't want you to have to go through the heartache twice."

Noah backed off from the hug and humbled himself. Oliver looked at all three kids, "Who are you?"

"You don't remember us?" Colton asked, "It's me, Dad, Colton!"

"Dad? Look, you've got the wrong guy."

"You've led a completely different life in this version of Earth Oliver," Samora explained, "In this Earth, you we're married two years out of high school, to our Mom, Veronica Valadon. You had me before you married, and Colton and Noah afterwards. We've been one happy family every since."

"Wait, if this is some Earth where the Luthors never existed," Oliver said, "Then, then my parents should still be alive."

"I thought you would say that," Samora smiled, "I called them before your arrival, they should be here any minute now."


	3. Chapter 2

"Lana, I... I can't believe it's you," Clark stammered to say, in complete awe of who was standing in from of him.

"Who else would it be Clark?" Lana laughed, "Lois Lane?"

"Well actually," Clark started.

Lana looked at Clark with confusion, but then laughed, "Come on Clark, Metropolis' is in need of its Dynamic Duo. Let's get out of here."

"Huh?"

"Can you not hear the ambulances?" Lana asked, "Someone, somewhere, is in trouble, and it's our job to save them."

"Lana, I don't understand. How do you have powers that I'm immune to?"

"Oh Clark don't be silly, remember the storm and the lightening with the kryptonite." Clark still did not understand, "The power transfer from me to you wasn't complete" Clark still looked confused, "Clark, are you okay?" Lana asked and she slapped her hand on his forehead, "We don't want you getting sick."

"Lana I can't remember anything," Clark said.

"Amnesia, I knew it," Lana said, "You took a very nasty fall there Superman."

"Superman?"

"This is a lot worse than I thought."

...

Lois arrived at the Planet searching for Clark, "I'm not up for a game of hide and go seek Smallville." Lois looked around the basement of the Planet, which seemed to be completely empty and very dark. "Clark?"

A face emerged from the darkness, "Mrs. Lane, what are you doing down here?"

"I'm looking for Clark, Clark Kent," Lois questioned the man, but was speechless after she noticed who the man was, "Jimmy, Jimmy Olsen?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lane."

"You're alive?"

"Last time I checked."

"But how," Lois didn't give Jimmy time turn answer. She turned away, "What kind of a messed up world am I in?"

...

"My son," Laura Queen's face was full of tears as she arrived at the Queen mansion. Immediately after her entry, Oliver ran up to her and hugged her.

"Mom, I can't believe it's you," Oliver said as he hugged her, he noticed his Dad. After Oliver let go of his Mom and walked up to his Dad. Robert Queen held his hand out for him to shake.

"Hello son," Robert said and he firmly shook his son's hand.

"Hi Dad," Oliver let go of his father's hand.

The door bell rang.

Colton and Noah looked at each other, and then both raced for the door. Colton reached the door first, but Noah smashed into his back, pushing him into the door. Noah reached the door handle and yanked it open.

There stood a woman, wrapped in a blanket, her hair knotted and twisted like she had come out of a hard fought battle. She was shivering, and clearly in need of a shower. She smiled weakly at the two boys.

"Hi..i," She shivered rapping the blanket close to her. Winters in Smallville could get pretty cold sometimes and judging by the woman's choice of apparel, she was not prepared for the cold, "C...Can I... Come... In?"

Noah and Colton just looked at her, and then swung the door open for her. The Queen's were very compassionate people with hearts of pure gold. Since Oliver never had reason to become a playboy, or a bully, everyone raised under the Queen name, although dashing and debonair, would help anyone in need.

Samora, Noah, and Colton were all being trained like Oliver to become miniature Green Arrows. Samora, like her mother, had kept a secret from Oliver and the two other boys. Veronica Valadon was also known as Vara El, another distant member of the House of El. Sadly, she had died in child birth with Colton and Noah, which was another part that Samora left out when telling Oliver about his alternative life.

The woman walked inside and bumped into Samora, who turned around to face her and looked at her with bright eyes. "Oh My God," Samora gasped.

The woman looked at Samora. Samora wrapped her arms around her stomach, and hugged her, but quickly let go.

"What's your name?" Samora asked.

"Tess," The woman shivered, "Tess Mercer."


End file.
